


The Journey

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> "new" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "new" challenge.

The familiar fields and hillocks had been replaced by new landscapes. Marshes, mountains, woods and snow-packed peaks: every sight and sound a fresh memory, new knowledge he had never dreamed of acquiring. Even the sky seemed foreign, the clouds not as friendly and the stars forming patterns that seemed unrecognizable to his weary mind.

The initial journey to Bree, four hobbits in the vastness of the world, had unnerved him to the core. Now with strong and able companions, his relief was tangible, and he resolved not to slow them down. Determined he pushed on, trudging along on sturdy feet.


End file.
